


It's an Earth-19 Thing

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Dr. Iris West of Earth-19 stops over for a special research assignment and to see HR.





	

                Earth-1 is nothing like Earth-19. Earth-19 has advanced technology and basic human rights around the globe. Except for a few dictators, but they’ve almost been deposed. Also, healthcare! Again, basic human rights! Anyway –

                “Okay, HR,” says Iris.

                HR jumps a mile. He’d been chatting away into his little recording stick and hadn’t heard Iris’ approach. He spins in the chair to face her. His grin is as bright and cheery as the lighting in the Cortex.

                “Hello, hello, Miss West,” he greets. “How are _you_ this sumptuous day?”

                “I’m great, HR,” she replies with a laugh. “You seem more _excited_ than usual. What’s going on?”

                “Just having an interdimensional chat with a really good friend.”

                “Can you do that without –” She mimics making an interdimensional portal then runs her finger across her neck.

                HR titters at her acting. “Yes! This friend of mine, really, really good friend, has special permission to do so and our dear collector friend, Miss Cindy, will actually be bringing her by to study Earth-1 for a while. Since my ‘death’ this Earth has been deemed non-hostile by a newly appointed Council for Interdimensional Travel Safety. It sort of came up because of that whole thing with the magic guy who wasn’t really magic and big ol’ mean Grodd and a few other archaic rules that needed a bit of adjustment. It took a while, I think Randolph actually started making waves due to my demise – kind man when he wants to be – in order to allow a bit of flexibility when it comes to people with the power to dimension hop like Cindy or Cisco. We don’t want to alienate potential allies like the Flash on other Earths. Never know when we might need ‘em!”

                “That was quite the information dump.”

                “I am _excited_ for you to meet her. I think the two of you will get along famously.”

                Three days later, the portal in the basement wobbles and hums to life. HR could have given Iris a little more warning because seeing your doppelganger suddenly appear through a wormhole through time and space is – well, it’s goddamn weird is what it is.

                “HR, you – wow –” Iris says.

                Her doppelganger grins. “Hello.”

                Dr. Iris West of Earth-19 is every bit of the Iris West that Iris of Earth-1 sees in the morning each day as she prepares for work at CCPN, but there are enough differences that anyone paying attention can tell them apart. For one, Dr. West has her hair up in a tight bun. She’s also wearing glasses while Iris-1 prefers contacts – damn astigmatism. Her nails are manicured in a basic French style, while Iris-1 prefers her whole nail painted. Okay, those are minor details and only a few people would be able to actually tell them apart after close examination, but – wow, they are so similar they could be twins. Wait. Are doppelgangers technically twins? Or clones? How does that work?

                “HR has told me so much about you,” Dr. West gushes. “I must admit, I was excited by the prospect of meeting another version of myself. He tells me you are magnificent and a reporter! I always wanted to be one, but I found a love of science in your version of high school and never looked back.”

                “I _loved_ Chemistry and Physics, but –”

                “Didn’t think you could make a career of it because of the barriers that exist.”

                “That is so creepy.”

                “Isn’t it?”

                Iris looks at HR. “Did you upload our personal files or something?”

                HR opens his mouth, but Dr. West responds. “Oh, no. He just couldn’t stop talking about you.”

                “I couldn’t help myself. I love Dr. West so very much and to find her doppelganger has been an amazing experience!”

                “Love?”

                “I think it’s time I get settled in,” Dr. West says with a smile.

                “I’ll get your bags!” says HR.

 

* * *

 

                There’s that giggling again. The team has – mostly – gotten used to Dr. West being around. She’s amazing and brings a levity to the group that isn’t there full-time because Iris isn’t there full-time. And the two of them together? Dynamite! But she’s always quietly giggling at HR’s antics and no one can figure out why. HR is chatty, gregarious, and generally a pain in the ass, but Dr. West seems to _like_ that about him. And then there’s the _other_ giggling that can be heard at night in the room HR occupies. _Sexy_ giggling. And, well, Iris is curious to a fault. The current fault being her ear is pressed against HR’s door. Haha, whoops, how did that happen?

                “We’ll find a way to bring you back home _without_ getting Miss Reynolds into trouble,” comes Dr. Wests’ slightly muffled voice. _That’s not unusual at all_.

                “I’ve missed you,” says HR.

                “I know. I’m so sorry.”

                “It’s my own fault. I got cocky.”

                “You’re always cocky.”

                “Not _always_.”

                “You’re a little _cocky_ right now.”

                “It’s average, thank you very much, Iris.”

                A giggle. “I know and I enjoy your average very, _very_ much.”

                “Yeah you do.”

                Iris quickly backs away from the door. Damn her curiosity.


End file.
